Moon Juju
The 'Moon Juju '''is a powerful Juju and the protector of the Pupanunu Village. She gained her powers through the use of the sacred Moonstones, residing inside the Moon temple. She is widely considered as the physical incarnation of beauty and as the most powerful Juju in the universe. She's seen as a hot beast to many of her fellow Jujus, like the Two-Headed Juju in a holiday commercial. Every 60 years, a single tribe may earn her favor and protection by winning The Great Juju Challenge. But she must do what ever the people of the wining tribe prays her to do. Whether it be benevolent, or malicious ( Like the goals of the Black Mist tribe ). The Moon Juju has two daughters, Flora, and Fauna, who have both helped Tak in his journey. Despite having a major role in the games, the Moon Juju does not appear in the Television Series. She is voiced by Tina Illman in the games. Apperance The Moon Juju is a fairly tall Juju. She is always seen wearing her light Blue-Violet silk gown with lighter swirls all over it. Her skin is a mix of light pink and pale purple. Moon Juju has short, curly bluish-violet hair most similar to Flora's hair style. Tak and the Power of Juju In the original game, Tlaloc, Pins & Needles steal the Moonstones, ridding the Moon Juju of her power and allowing Tlaloc to transform the villagers into Sheep, including the warrior Lok. Tak is forced to save the Tribe, and in the end, finds the three moonstones, and Jibolba is able to restore the Moon Juju's power in his hut. With her power restored, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak was the one who filled the prophecy, not Lok, and Tak is sent to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams The Moon Juju only appears once, at the Moon Juju Interlude. She gives Tak the choice of four Spirit Animals to help in his journey. She quickly disappears without telling Tak what the best animal to choose is. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge The Moon Juju has a much larger role, as whoever wins The Great Juju Challenge, will win her favor. After the Jibba Jabbas gets eliminated, the Black Mist tell what they plan to do with her power, including the intention of burning the Pupanunu Village. When Tak questions her, Moon Juju answers reluctantly that she must "support whoever wins". She then realizes something's odd with Crug and saying that he reminded her of someone familiar. Later, with only the Pupanunu and Black Mist left, the Black Mist cheats in the final Proving Grounds fight, by using Dark Juju's power. But, the Moon Juju stops their cheating, allowing the Pupanunu to win the last round and be declared winners, re-earning the Moon Juju's favor. But, no one is left to celebrate. Trivia *The Moon Juju is one of a few Juju's to not appear in the Television Series, despite having a large role in the games *Aurora Juju, Tak's Mother in the TV Movie "Destiny Schmestiny", is arguably the Expy (similarity) of Moon Juju since they're both powerful (Aurora Juju made Tak's crystal in his staff.) and Dark Juju was in love with them both. Appearances *Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Category:Juju Category:Characters Category:Females